


Pizza & Coffee

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	Pizza & Coffee

Two pizza boxes- was there ever a more beautiful sight? Clint smiled. After a long day in the training room, he could have probably eat half of one by himself. Putting a hand on the boxes, he glanced around at the kitchen. Food could only last so long in a house of heroes. Thor was used to feasts and the super serum helped Steve burn through calories like a lighter to tissue paper. Even Bruce seemed to be eating for the Hulk when he wasn't being polite and waving off food. The blond knew the second he flipped the cardboard lid back, someone would rush in to help him finish it off.

Seeing the room clear, the first box was opened- empty. The remaining chunks of meat were enough to tease him with guessing the abundance of toppings he was missing out on. Tossing the box aside, it stopped just short of the door. Still his smile didn't fade. There was still another box waiting. Though he didn't want to be disappointed again. The box was shook and a soft scuffing sound was heard. It might not be as much as he wanted but there was something left. The instant the box was open, his features fell. There sat three empty crusts. "UGH!" 

His annoyance was heard by Tony who, in turn had some of his own. "You know, for a marksman, you sure overshot the bin." Clint watched as the completely empty box was picked up and flattened for recycling. The archer picked up a piece of crust and looked at the dried sauce along the chew marks. "Y'know, for pizza... this isn't." It was basically a stale bread stick already wet by someone else's mouth. "I'm off shooting arrows all day and no one even thinks to-" He took a bite with a strange face. He hated the promise of something melty and cheesy and getting having to chew through a slightly more flavored sort of sawdust. "And complaining. That burns-" Tony turned around to see Clint chewing. "And you're eating it anyways." The bowman shrugged. It wasn't so odd. When there was a water in the training room, no one thought to search out its owner before drinking from it. "You still drink coffee and I-" By the look on the other's face, it was clear he didn't know Clint's habit of drinking from the pot had lasted through the warnings against it. "-And I like coffee..." He tried to finish it but Stark was already looking at him accusingly. "You what, Hawkeye?" 

Another bite of the crust silenced his admission. "If you're done eating table scraps-" It was already too close to a dog reference and Tony didn't want to have the discussion again. Clint had tried every angle he could to get a dog in the house. From cutting down on food trash, to taking multiple votes, to saying they needed a mascot. If he had to look him in these hopeful blues again and tell him no he'd probably end up giving in. Making his way to the fridge, he got a plate with two slices saved. "You can have these." The blond had perked up at the opening of the dog conversation was back on the table but he brightened even more when the food was placed in front of him. "Speaking of scraps... if we got a-" Tony started pouring himself some coffee. "No." Thankfully, the archer was easier to deny when he wasn't seen. "But, Tony-" Shaking his head no was even easier. "If you're not going to eat that, I have a long night." As much work as the genius did with his hands it was surprising to see them looking so kept as a slice of pizza was picked up and bit then placed back down. "I'm still gonna eat that." A hand was almost sadly placed on his shoulder as Tony nodded. "I know. And I'm still going to drink my coffee."


End file.
